My Little Pony: Human In Equestria
by Mikalzilla
Summary: My first MLP story so please no flaming. While I was traveling I fell asleep in a forest but when I woke up I found myself in a world of talking ponies can i make a new life here or will find my way home? OC x Mare 6 x (possibly) Princesses. I do not own MLP:FIM Lauren Faust does. Chapter 1 revises
1. Prologue

Yeah you read right I watch My Little Pony but please enjoy

Prologue

It was a quiet day in Maryland and I was traveling in it oh where are my manners must've forgotten them my name is Mikal I study Parapsychology I can draw well I can also write well wait why am I bragging about myself I'm not in an interview oh well I suppose you want to know what I wear right well I wore a black shirt with a blue dragon on it, dragons are my favorite animal, I also wear matching sweatpants with black and blue shoes also I wear a trench coat and I also have brown hair and eyes. Where am I going you may ask well I'm going to New York to work for DC Comics and yes I'm walking to here but I carpooled from time to time and to tell you I have seemingly unlimited stamina when it comes to walking oh and I carry two bags as well one full of money, I'm a bounty hunter by the way, and the other full of cloths my 3ds game nook and an extra bag full of wii u and wii u games including my disney Infinity figures and also its drag able. But while I was walking I noticed it was dark out so I took out my camping stuff and slept under the stars. But when the morning came i woke up and noticed something was different the forest looks different

"Weird where am I?" I asked myself I still got all my stuff so I packed my camping equipment and walked off. I soon found my way out of the forest, but however I get a distinctive feeling that I'm the only human being here why is that? Oh well I'll find out soon enough, so while I continued to walk I accidently bumped into someone "Scuse' me." I said "Oh no I'm sorry I should've looked where I was going." And just like that we saw each other and to my surprise it was a purple horse but wait is that a horn on its head oh my lord its a unicorn but they're supposed to only exist in legends look like I somehow got transported into a universe where mythology is reality

"WHAT IN EQUESTRIA ARE YOU!?" The unicorn asked so I am in another universe "well first off I'm a human being and my name's Mikal, secondly where the heck am I?" I asked wanting to confirm the fact i have "Oh well my name is Twilight Sparkle and your in the land of Equestria." She said knew it i am in another universe "So can you take you take me to the nearest town?" I asked

"Of course follow me Mikal." Twilight said smiling and walking off and I followed, a while later we stumbled upon a village "Here we are this is Ponyville." Twilight said 'Ponyville? Sounds cheesy.' I thought as we entered the town where there are ponies all over the place with many different colors but there not just unicorns around here there are also pegasi and normal ponies all over the place but they stopped what they were doing and looked at me in wonder while we were walking we ran into a pink pony

"Oh hey Pinkie Pie." Twilight said "Yo." I said suddenly she gasp and ran off did I do something wrong? "Uh Twilight did I do something wrong?" I asked "Oh no Pinkie does that whenever she meets somepony new." Twilight said "Why?" I asked "You'll see." Twilight said as we continued to walk, ten minutes later we arrived at a tree with windows? Now there's something you don't see everyday. When we entered it was dark in there

"Uh Twilight where's the light switch." Just as soon as i said that the lights came and i hear a loud "SURPRISE!" Causing me to scream then Pinkie Pie came by and said "So were you surprised were ya were ya-." I interuppted her for a moment "What was that for!?" I yelled "Its your welcome party silly I throw a welcome party for new resindents." Pinkie said "I suppose Pinkie is a party pony?" I asked

"Yep she is." Twilight said "Now let me introduce you to the rest of my friends." Just then the pony in a cowboy hat came by "Names Applejack." She said "Mikal." I said as a cyan pegasus arrived fast "Nice to meet you Mikal names Rainbow Dash the fastest flyer in Ponyville." Rainbow Dash said "wow." I said just then a beautiful white unicorn came by "Hello I am Rarity and just to tell you these cloths are dashing especially that coat of yours." Rarity said

"Thanks." I said and the yellow pegasus shyly came to me and whispered something to me which I couldn't hear "Can you speak up for me?" I asked "My name is Fluttershy." She said obviously living up to her name just then a purple, wait? IS THAT A DRAGON!? Oh my goodness I'm liking this place already "Hello my name is Spike and in case you can't tell I'm a-"

"Dragon right?" I interuppted surprising him "How did you?" "It's quite simple really you look reptilian yet you stand on two legs, also I noticed you have big spines on your back, and your tail ends with a arrowed end, not to mention your yellow belly and fangs." I answered surprising everypony that I can tell that Spike is a dragon "Yeah I know a thing or two about dragons but why the long faces isn't this a party?" I asked

"Oh your right let the fun begin!" Pinkie said as the party continued an to tell you I ate a lot of cake and it was a carrot cake my favorite cake! I even played pin the tail on the pony which i got right after the party everypony left leaving me worn out "Oh man I haven't had a good party in a while." I said lying on the floor with my bags all over the place "Well I'm glad you had fun but the problem is that I don't have a bed big enough for-." Twilight made a surprised face when she saw me take my sleeping bag and pillow out of one of my bags

"Night Twilight." I said lying down Twilight shook her head and said "Good night Mikal." Twilight said going to bed I closed my eyes wondering what will happen tomorrow.

Thats the prologue everyone I hope you enjoyed please leave a review and no flames or I will send parasprites to your hometown to devour all your foods or your houses and properties we clear GOOD!


	2. Chapter 1: The Grand Galloping Gala Saga

Chapter 1: The Grand Galloping Gala Saga Act 1: the Invitation Enter the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Visiting friends

It was morning in Ponyville and me and Twilight have just woken up and Spike made us breakfast Twilight had some hay while I made some toast with jelly until all of the sudden Spike burped out a rolled up paper with I can guess is a royal symbol Twilight read it "Dear Twilight Sparkle as you already know the Grand Galloping Gala is coming on the 21st day and I have already given you and your friends tickets but what you told me about Ponyville's new resident Mikal me and my sister Princess Luna wish to meet him in pony or person in his case we already have a ticket made ready for him, hope he will have a fun time there, your faithful teacher Princess Celestia! Mikal you were invited!" Twilight said jumping up and down but I am confused what's this Grand Galloping Gala some kind party or something?

"Uh Twilight mind filling me in?" I asked "Oh right you just got here the Grand Galloping Gala is an annual royal ball celebrating the completion of Canterlot after Equestria was founded." Twilight answered "So it's a celebration party." I said "Yeah and you were invited by the princess." Twilight said smiling "Twilight as much as I love to go with my new friends but I'm not very social." I said surprising Twilight

"But why aren't you social?" "I don't know I'm just not." I said "Well don't worry your just going to meet the princesses that's all." Twilight said putting her hoof on my shoulder just then there was a knock on the door "I'll get it!" Spike said just when he opened the door he got ran over by three kids ones yellow wearing a bow other is orange and the other is white but who are they?

"Hey are you the human named Mikal?" The yellow one asked me "Yes and who are you three?" I asked "I'm Apple Bloom." The yellow one said "I'm Sweetie Belle." The white pony said "And I'm Scootaloo." The orange pony said "And we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" They said together wait Cutie Marks? "Cutie what's it now?" I asked "It's kind of hard to explain." Twilight said

"Twilight the crusader part I got but what the heck is a cutie mark?" I asked "Oh! A cutie mark is a sign for ponies when they discover some unique characteristics that makes them different from others." Twilight explained "Oh is that what the tattoo on your flank was?" I asked "yep." Twilight said huh I wonder what my cutie mark would look like probably a comic with a ghost on it and a magnifying glass signalizing my skills as a comic book drawer a Parapsychologist and a detective

"Hey Mikal do you have a cutie mark?" Apple Bloom asked "No I don't." I said the crusaders then gasped at each other and said "Would you like to join us!" They asked "I don't know we humans don't get cutie marks even if we discover our talents." I said much to their disappointment "But I'll join just for the fun of it." They cheered "Wow I never thought you would accept their invitation." Twilight said

"Like I said it's just for the fun of it so when will my membership thing begin." I said shrugging my shoulders "Tomorrow morning so Scootaloo here can redo the speech." Apple Bloom said looking at Scootaloo who just shrug nervously "Well i can wait I plan on walking around town anyway." I said walking to the door "By the way don't you kids have school to go to?" They gasped and ran out of the door

"Well have fun walking." Twilight said maybe I'll pay Rarity a visit since she owns a clothing shop maybe I can ask her to make new cloths for me also I would like to walk without anyone staring at me in wonder I mean come on I know that I'm new here but this is ridiculous anyway when I arrived at Rarity's Boutique shop I entered to see Rarity knitting something until she saw me

"Oh hello Mikal what brings you to my shop?" Rarity greeted "Just thought i came for a visit." I said looking around "Well make yourself at home I'm just busy with-." It was then she had a surprised look on her face "What?" I said "Mikal? Were you invited to the Grand Galloping Gala?!" Rarity asked "I have no idea what your talking about." I said playfully, waving the ticket around

"Oh my where did you get that?" Rarity asked "Your princess invited me." I said causing her to gasp "Then we simply must find something formal for you to wear." She said oh boy this is not going to be good I just know it and just like I knew Rarity had found a tux that can fit a stallion "Well what do you think?" Rarity asked "It looks good but there's one tinsy little problem." I said

"What's that?" Rarity asked "I'm not a pony." I pointed out causing her to blush from embarrassment "Oh I almost forgot let me measure you." Rarity said pulling out her measuring tape "Now what style do you like Mikal?" She asked measuring my legs "oh you can do whatever style you want." I said causing Rarity to smile "Perfect I have just the idea also would you like some matching whatever your wearing on your lower half with it?" Rarity asked me

"That will be good also it's called pants." I said "Why do you human wear clothing all the time?" She asked "Well we lack the fur necessary to survive different temperatures also we don't feel comfortable being naked all the time." I said "Oh I see." Rarity said measuring my waist "Now stretch your arms." Rarity said and i did just that and she measured them "I must say you have interesting looking claws there Mikal." Rarity said

"Hands." "What?" "They're called hands." I said "Oh well I'm done for now also before you go I must ask one more thing what is your favorite color?" Rarity asked "Black and blue why?" I asked "Oh just wondering." Rarity asked "Are you making a tux with my favorite color." I said "Why yes I am." Rarity said "Well don't let me stop you Rarity." I said going to the door "I won't Goodbye Mikal." Rarity said

"See ya Rarity." I said as I closed the door and continue walking, while I was walking my stomach growled when I looked around and saw a house that looked like a cake. Deciding I would have lunch there I walked to the place and saw a sign "Sugar Cube Quarters huh? Well obviously it sells some sweets." I said I looked at the door for an open sign and there it is I entered the shop thankfully I didn't came at Lunch Hour so I rang the bell to let the employees know that I am here and to my surprise Pinkie was there.

"Hey Pinkie you work here?" I asked "Well actually it's my home and the Cakes are my landlords." Pinkie said wow living in a sweets shop it's a kid's dream come true "And where are the Cake Family?" I asked "They went to Canterlot for a few businesses and left me in charge." Pinkie said "Well what are you serving Pinkie?" I asked "Well there's cakes, cupcakes, candy, and well pretty much every sweets there are." I whistled when she said that

"That's a lot of sweets there Pinkie." I said "Yeah we have a lot of stuff." Pinkie said as I looked at the menu "I'll take a strawberry cupcake with chocolate frosting and a chocolate cupcake with strawberry frosting on top." I said "All right coming up!" Pinkie said as she went to take my orders a few minutes later Pinkie came back with my order "So how much will it cost me?" I asked

"48 bits." SON OF A (beep) (beep) (beep) BEAST WHY THE (beep) IS ALL THIS (beep) (beep) HAPPEN TO ME (beep) MY LIFE, WELL AS FAR AS I CARE THESE MISERABLE (beep) CAN HAVE A (beep) (beep) WITH A DOGGONE PIG! *can anyone guess where this came from* I forgot to ask what's the money called here so I banged my head on the counter much to Pinkie's confusion

"What's wrong?" Pinkie asked I looked up to her and said "I forgot to ask about the money here." I said "Oh." Pinkie said just then we heard the door bust open we looked and saw Twilight panting "Hey Mikal (huff, puff) you forgot to ask about our money." Twilight said levitating the bag to me "I noticed." I said taking the bag and paid for my cupcakes "Come again Mikal!" Pinkie said

I ate the cupcakes as we walked I have to admit Pinkie is a good cook "So where are you off to now Mikal?" Twilight asked "Sweet Apple Acres I believe it is called I just want to visit all of my new friends." I said "That's great by the way I meant to ask what is you humans' diet?" Twilight asked "I'll tell you when we get back to the library." I said not wanting to freak out the civilians when we made it we saw Applejack knocking down apples with her hind legs

"Howdy y'all." She greeted "Hey Applejack." We greeted back "So what'cha doing here." She said "Just thought I would pay my friends a visit." I said "Well the let me introduce you to my family." Applejack said taking us to her barn which looked like it got torn down by something "Oh darn it not again!" Applejack said "Does it happen occasionally?" I asked "Yeah it does." Applejack said

"So you gonna introduce me or what?" I said trying to get her mind off of the barn "Okay!" Applejack said taking us into her house where her family is "Okay this little filly is-" "Hey Mikal what's up!" Apple bloom said "Not much Applejack your big sister?" I asked "Yup she sure is." She answered "Oh yeah Apple Bloom told me she was a part of your club aren't you?" Applejack said

"Eeyup." I said "Applejack I think your friend is copying me." A male voice said "That was Big Mac my brother." Applejack said and this here is Granny Smith ma grandma." "How do you do." I said tipping my pretend hat "Fine your not copying my grandson are you?" Granny Smith said "Nope." I said "Okay Applejack now I definitely know your friend is copying me." Big Mac said

"It's a habit of mine Big Mac." I said "Oh never mind." He said "Well I have to get back to work". Applejack said "Mind if I help?" I asked "Sure I could use some help with applebucking." She said as we walk to the apple forest "All right do you need any instructions." She asked "I seen you so I think I can pull it off." I said walking to a tree I lift my leg bend it and give a tree a karate style kick having almost all apple fall into a barrel

"Whoa how did you get a leg that strong." Applejack said amazed "Well that's what happens when you walk all the time." I said "Also I might have seemingly infinite stamina when I'm walking." I said "Whoa we could use someone like you here how would you like a job here?" Applejack asked "Well normally I would say no because I want to draw comics but since I'm dead broke I guess I can get a job here." 'Man if Kristy heard that she would keep saying how good it is.' I said adding that last part mentally

"All right how does 10:00 am sound?" Applejack asked "Perfect." I said "All right when do you think you can start?" Applejack asked "How does tomorrow sound." I asked "Perfect! See ya tomorrow." "See ya." I said walking off "Wow joining the CMC and getting a job in one day." "Yeah I'm on a roll." I said I wonder what else can happen oh well I'll find out soon enough, so we made it to Fluttershy's house which is near end of the Ever-Free Forest we and entered and man this place is like a zoo

"Does she care for the animals?" I asked "Yes she is." Twilight said as we heard Fluttershy humming "Oh hello Twilight Mikal." Fluttershy said flying down to us "What brings you two here?" She asked "Just for a visit." I said "Ahh I see." She said "You an animal caretaker?" I asked "Yes I am." She said a bunny soon arrived "Oh Angel bunny." Angel bunny? Must be her pet

"Angel Bunny this is Mikal our guest." "Hello." I said Angel bunny gave me a friendly wave and hopped off "I think he likes you." Fluttershy said OH MY GOODNESS A BEE! I wrapped my arms around myself causing the two girls to look at me and saw it "Oh my I'll take care of it Mikal." Fluttershy said shooing the bee away much to my relief "Mikal are you allergic to bees." Twilight asked

"No they just scare me." I said "Well it's gone so you have nothing to worry about." Fluttershy said as we left "Well see you Fluttershy." I said "Goodbye Mikal." Fluttershy said as we walk back to Ponyville "Okay I saw Rarity Pinkie Pie Applejack and Fluttershy so that leaves Rainbow Dash but where does she live?" I asked "In Cloudsdale up in the sky." Twilight said wait Dash can touch clouds

"Can Pegasi control clouds." I asked "Not just the clouds they can control the weather itself." Twilight said amazing "Well remind me to ask them not to make a tornado or a hurricane anywhere near the library." I said "And lightning too." Twilight laughed when I said that "Oh you don't have to worry about thahahahahat." Twilight said giggling as we hard someone giggling with her

"Yeah we had a hurricane incident once and man those ponies that caused it were in so much trouble." We looked and saw wait RAINBOW DASH IS ON A CLOUD!? "What's with a look on your face you look like you saw a ghost?" Oh girls if only you what kind of spirits I encountered back on earth "Y-your on a cloud and your not falling through it." I said still shocked "Oh don't tell me you don't know the pegasi can touch a cloud." Dash said

"But how I'm no meteorologist but aren't clouds made of water and air." Dash gave it a thought and said ""it may be like to you but its solid to us." Rainbow said "I'm just gonna blame magic for this." I said causing Twilight to roll her eyes "Say you don't work with weather do you?" I asked "Yes I do." Rainbow said "Well can you do me a favor and DON'T cause tornadoes." I said "No problem." Rainbow said saluting

"Well now that we visited everypony what do you want to do now?" Twilight asked "I think I'll keep walking." I said "Don't you ever get tired of walking?" Rainbow asked "Well for your information Skittles I don't get tired of walking ever." I said "Skittles?" Rainbow asked confusingly "Its a candy back in my world 'taste the rainbow' is a slogan I thought it would be a perfect nickname for you." I said

"Whatever." Rainbow said flying away while me and Twilight continued to walk till the sun comes down and we went back to the library "Well that was fun." I said "Yeah it is." Twilight said getting ready for bed I lay in my sleeping bag "Good night Mikal." Twilight said "Night Twilight see you in the morning." I said closing my eyes unaware that I would meet an enemy I would never thought I'd meet.

End of chapter I plan on continuing my One Piece fanfic so go to my account and check it out if you want to please review


	3. The Grand Galloping Gala Saga Act 2

The Grand Galloping Gala Saga Act 2: A Demon General Appears

After I fell asleep I woke up In a middle of a forest again 'Was it all a dream?' I thought as I saw a demonic figure lurking "Roarke if that's you over there waiting for me to wake up then I'm guessing you want another battle!" I yelled "Not Roarke." A voice I don't recognized said "Then who are you?" I asked "Your still asleep you meeting the ponies wasn't a dream." The voice asked

"First off thanks for answering my first question secondly I asked for your name." I said as the demon came up to me and grab hold of my neck and pinned me to a tree "I go by the name of Moloch." The demon now known as Moloch said "Well this is new I never expected to meet a Demon General." I said smirking Moloch then threw me to the ground "You may have vanished from Earth but you cannot hide from me or my minions." Moloch said as much as I hate to admit he's right I can't hide from demons no matter how hard I try so the only option was to fight them, just then a white light appeared

"ENOUGH!" A voice said we looked and saw a blue alicorn approaching her eyes were pure white and is wearing a crown "NEVER AGAIN SHALL HE HAVE NIGHTMARES!" The alicorn said just then Moloch ran to her and slapped her far away with the back of his hand then ran straight to her saying "Do not interfere." Moloch said grabbing her neck and before he had a chance to lift her up i ran straight to him saying

"Let her go Moloch!" Then punched him straight in the face sending him back a few miles "You okay?" I asked her "Yes I am what is that creature?" She answered "A demon." I told her just then he got back up and ran straight toward us but I threw my hand in front of me giving a light in shape of a holy cross which caused him to scream in pain much to the alicorn's shock "Until we meet again." Moloch said disappearing I looked at Luna and asked

"Are you okay?" "Yes I am are you the human Twilight Sparkle told me and my sister about?" The alicorn asked "Yes and you must be Princess Luna am I right?" I asked Luna was surprised that I said that "How did you?" "Your cutie marks a moon so I figured you might be Luna which means moon am I correct?" I asked

"You are correct Mikal although my name could be Celestia." She said "Nah I'm pretty sure that's why your named that." I said "Whatever but what I don't get is that why haven't your nightmares go away like I commanded." Luna said "That's because he's a real thing." I said shocking her "If this Moloch is real then I fear for all of Equestria I must go now I look forward to meet you outside of your dream Mikal." Luna said flying away

"See ya princess." I said as my dream started to vanish, when I woke up I smelled something delicious I looked and saw Spike cooking I got up and stretched "Well good morning sleepy head how did you sleep?" I hear Twilight asked "I slept great I even get to meet Luna." I said causing Twilight and Spike to gasp in shock "You met Princess Luna?" Twilight asked "Yup I did." I said

"What happened?" Spike asked "I got an uninvited guest in my sleep and Luna help me combat him." I said Spike then burped out a letter from Celestia and Twilight read it "Dear Twilight my sister informed me of what happened and I am glad Mikal saved her from a monster and speaking of which Mikal, I want to pay you back for that heroic deed you did when you get to Canterlot I will have an award ready for you from Princess Celestia. Wow Mikal you saved Luna!" Twilight said

"I wonder if she'll give you ruby." Spike said as I took a paper and write on it "What are you doing?" Twilight asked me "Writing a letter back." I said "Oh are gonna tell her what reward you wanted? Let me see." Spike said walking to me with Twilight "Let me see dear Princess Celestia I appreciate what you are doing but what I want for a reward is NOTHING!?" "WHAT!?" "Mikal you can't be serious can you?" Twilight asked

"Hey I didn't save Luna just to get something in return besides I don't need an award." I said "Oh come on the princess is giving you an award." Twilight said "just give me one good reason why I should accept this." I said "Well for starters the princess is giving you an award." Twilight said "Give me another reason." I said as I continued to write "It would be rude to turn down their thanks." Spike said

"Give me another reason." I said "You could be famous." Who does she think I am "I don't care about that give me another reason." I said "You could get some money from them." Twilight said "I'm getting plenty of money from Applejack give me another reason." I said "Oh my Celestia your a hard guy to convince." Spike said as I put the finishing touch to my letter

"Look Spike getting an award from saving lives is a good thing but not getting an award for that is even better trust me on that." I said rolling up my letter "Okay but don't come crying to me when you find out it's something you like." Twilight said "Totally worth it, Spike send this will ya." I said "All right." Spike breathed fire on the letter which send it to Celestia "Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to work." I said

"Wait before I forget you told me you were gonna tell what you humans diet are." Oh yeah I forgot about that well might as well tell her now "We're omnivorous." I said surprising both her and Spike "You mean you eat plants AND meat!" Spike said "yup." I said "You don't eat ponies do you?" Twilight asked worried "If I did would you be still alive?" I asked "Oh yeah right." Twilight said

"Yeah I'll see you after work." I said walking out the door to Sweet Apple Acres to start my first day at work.

That's it for this chapter see you later and please review.


	4. The Grand Galloping Gala Saga Act 3

The Grand Galloping Gala Saga act 3: meet Lyra and Bon Bon and Applebucking alone

Here I was walking to Applejack's farm with a lot of ponies staring at me don't they get tired of doing that? Oh well might as well live with that

"Come on Bon-Bon I know he's here somewhere." What the? Who was that "That's so typical of you Lyra you heard a news about a human in Equestria and you go looking for it."

Another voice said both sounded female though I looked around to see a green pony and with her is a yellowish pony with purple and blue manes they appear to be looking for something but before I can come to see what's up I heard a word

"STAMPEDE!" Whoa why is the ground shaking, wait STAMPEDE!? "Hey this makes my voice sound silly." Pinkie said with as vibrating voice

"Pinkie are you crazy!? Run!" Twilight said running off I looked and saw some cows running toward Ponyville oh snap "Yee-Haw!" Wait did I just heard Applejack?

I looked and what do you know it's Applejack and her dog trying to stop the stampeding cows she took out a rope and threw it to a cows neck and pulled it causing the stampede to turn to another direction before stopping

"Okay girls mind telling me what's all the ruckus about?" Do cows talk here? "Moo ahem oh sorry Applejack Winnie here saw a horrid snake and it gave a fright dontcha know." Well whadoya know they do talk here maybe I should go say hi to Applejack

"Yo Applejack!" Applejack and the cows looked at me "Well hey there Mikal y'all on your way to the barn?" Applejack said "Eeyup I am." I said "Um Applejack what is that thing?" One of the cows said

"I'm a human being." I said "hmm." One of the cows said thoughtfully "what's up?" Applejack asked "I don't know but the word human sounds oddly familiar." What?

"Then again it's probably nothing?" She said hmm strange I might have to look into it later "well let's just get back to the barn so I can start working." I said "Yeah it is yer first day on the job." Applejack said as we walk back to the barns with the cows following us.

When we made it to the barn I walked to the forest with Applejack "Okay Mikal today is Applebucking Season which means we have to knock down every apple off this tree." Applejack said

"Ah Mikal it's nice to see you and your just in time." We looked and saw Big Mac walking to us whoa and with bandages on him no doubt "What happend to you?" "I was fixing the barn till one of the debris hit my back." "Ouch." I said

"Yeah ouch anyway can you help out Applejack with some Applebucking?" Big Mac said "Big McIntosh didn't I just said I would handle it by mahself?" "Are you serious Applejack? I mean look there's about a million of those trees."

"Actually it's 1'462." Big Mac said "and chances of you getting them all is 1'462 to 1." I said "Hey if ah can do it maself then ah'm gonna do it maself!" Applejack said walking off

"Is she always like this?" I asked "Sometimes." Big Mac said rolling his eyes I walked into the forest to find Applejack "Oh hey Mikal." Applejack said "can we talk?" I asked "If this is about the Apples I don't need anypony's help." Applejack said causing me to roll my eyes

"Applejack you know that there's no way you could do this all by yourself." I said "Yes I can." Applejack said "Okay A.J look all around you there are apple trees everywhere and correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you say you can use a leg like mine?" I asked

"Well yes I did but-" "But if your doing this all by yourself doesn't that mean you hired me for nothing that you lost your use for me?" "What! But I do not think that and *sigh* ah guess your right ah hired you because you impressed me with yer leg and well I guess I do need your help so will you help me?" Applejack asked holding her hoof to me

I smiled and shook it "Gladly it's about time you dropped that stupid pride of yours." I said "yeah it is isn't it?" AJ said smiling as we went to work bucking apples everywhere we go till lunch

"Okay Mikal lunch time." Applejack said finally all that working is making me hungry so I went to the apple barn to have some apple pie with Applejack

"Hey Mikal thanks fer helping me ah needed that." Applejack said "No prob AJ glad to help out a friend." I said smiling after my work was done I got writing to Celestia because Twilight told me it is a great to tell her about friendship

"'Hey Celestia this is Mikal again today I learned something about friendship Applejack help everypony out but she had a hard time accepting help from others so I talked to her about letting others help you on stuff that is to much for you to do even if you think you can do it yourself well that's about it from Ponyville's resident human Mikal.' Perfect hey Spike!" Spike took my note and said "On it!" And breathed fire on it sending it away which made me giggle.

That's the end of this chapter so please review.


	5. The Grand Galloping Gala Saga Act 4

The Grand Galloping Gala Saga Act 4: Compatition in Cloudsdale

Before we can start I want to make an arthur's note first

Deltafrost: sorry about that I was uploading the story through my phone and kind off press the bold by accident.

and before you guys ask no I do not use the computer I used my nook so no flames please

*sirens*

What the!?

CP: Copyright Police Put your hands in the air

Me: oh come on I forgot to put in the disclaimer one time but I fixed it!

CP: were still aressting you!

Me: hey i heard Dunkin Doughnuts is having a free doughnuts for cops day!

CP: forget this guy im getting me some doughnuts *leaves*

Good their gone so without further ado please enjoy this chapter and review get give me some good reviews

Things were going great in Ponyville there were ponies going to their jobs fillies going to school and I'm in Sweet Apple Acres knocking down trees for Applejack when I got done early "Whew I think I'm working too fast." I said "Oh don't you worry Mikal you were giving us more apples then we ever got I might give you an extra raise." Applejack said "Good Twilight said she needed more money for her rent." I said

After work was done Applejack decided to walk with me to pay Twilight a visit and when we got here Rainbow Dash and the others are here "Hey girls whats going on?" I asked causing the others to look at me and said hi in return "Rainbow Dash was just telling us about her practice with the Sonic Rainboom." Twilight said "Yeah I'm totally going to nail it." Rainbow Dash said

"Sonic Rainboom? I heard of Sonic Boom but that sounds cheezy no offence." I said "None taken." Rainbow said "Rainbow Dash has broke the sound barrier when she was a filly." Fluttershy said WOW SHE DID THAT THAT!? "Mikal why are your eyes going starry?" Whops "Sorry that was impressive what were you pacticing that for?" I asked "For Cloudsdale flying compatition and the winner gets to hang with the Wonderbolts." Dash said exitedly

"The who?" "You don't know who the Wonderbolts are? Are you living under a rock or something?" "Rainbow I just got here 5 days ago did you seriously expect me to know who they are?" I asked "Oh right well the Wonderbolt are the awsome acrobatic team I've been dreaming about joining them." Rainbow said wow what a fangirl "And your going to impress them with the sonic rainboom?" I asked

"Well I don't know if that will work." Rainbow asked "Rainbow you broke the sound barrier if thats not impressive enough I don't know what is." I said ""Thanks I needed that." Rainbow said leaving to Cloudsdale with Fluttershy "Say Twilight Can you conjure up a spell that can let us walk on clouds?" I asked "Well there is this spell that can give us wings." Twilight said glowing her horn

"Now who wants to be our test subject?" Twilight asked "I will do it after all we are going to visit Rainbow dash aren't we?" Rarity said "Okay here goes." Twilight said shining her horn which sends a magical energy to Rarity giving her butterfly wings "Whoa uh Twilight I think we need a simple walk-on-clouds spell insted of this." I said "Yeah I agree that spell can take alot of energy." Twilight said

"I know there are certen spells that can take so much energy you'd be sleeping for hours." I said "Okay how do you know so much about magic?" Twilight asked me "I study supernatural and to us humans magic is considered supernatural." I said causing Twilight to roll her eyes "Yeah like I'll believe that." Twilight said looking through her books "So you know supernaturals huh well now I know who I can go to to check out the huntings." Applejack said

"Applejack supernaturals are make-believe." "How do you know they are?" "Mikal have you even seen a supernatural force?" Twilight asked smirking "of course even fought some of them once." I said shocking most of the girls "Really you battled against ghosts." "Not just ghosts A.J I battled demons as well." "Demons? Really? All that supernatural is nonsence I believe something I can explain logicly." Twilight said

"And since when does magic follow the laws of logic?" I asked surprising Twilight "He has a point Twi." Applejack said "Yeah you said the same thing about curses." Pinkie said "Pinkie curses are not real." Twilight said "Do you even know what a curse is?" I asked "Of course curses are artificial magic." I laughed when she said that "Oh my goodnehehehes you actually believe that I thought you know all about magic but it turns out there are still some things you need to know about magic!" I said

"Okay Mikal give me your definition on curses." Twilight said "Gladly curses are a form of dark magic often used by witches warlocks and demons." I said smirking oh man I wish I had my camera to see the look on everyone's face "Now the spell." I said trying to get it over with so I can watch R.D do the sonic rainboom "Oh right we can discuss this later." Twilight said getting the spell ready for us

When the spell was cast on us we hopped on a hot air balloon and it took us to Cloudsdale where we met Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy there "Hey you guys came!" Rainabow said "Of course why wouldn't we come to see our favorite speedster." I said jumping on the cloud with everyone else much to Rainbow's shock "Twilight casted a spell that let us walk on clouds also she gave Rarity wings." I said as Rarity showed off her new wings

"Don't I just look fabulous!" Rarity asked "Yeah you look fabulous but would you give us a tour Rainbow?" I asked "Sure I would loved to show you guys around." Rainbow said showing us around the place, we have arrived at the rainbow water factory as I like to call it until we heard a laugh we looked and saw two pegasi "Hey look it's Rainbow Crash!" The brown one said he sound like a surfer though

"And look she's got herself a pet." "Call me that again and I'll rip your feathers off." They fold their wings in fear when I said that "Whoa calm down Mikal!" Rainbow said although she tried so hard not to laugh at them "Sorry Dash you were saying?" I said smiling causing the others to roll their eyes as we continued the tour problem is Rarity won't stop showing off her wings when we're looking at the cloud making machines and snow which I admit I'm amazed at how they did that.

Just then we met the head of the cloud factory "Well if it ain't Rainbow Dash I see your giving your friends a tour." A black pegasus said "Hey Mr. Cloud yeah I'm giving them a tour." Rainbow said "I must admit I am amazed at how you were able to make any storms at least I won't have to worry about a hurricane." I said "Oh please don't remind us." Mr. Cloud said

"Something happened with it?" I asked "Oh you wouldn't believe it some jokers decide to make one one day and nearly destroyed canterlot." He said "Huh I was wondering why the castle looked damaged." Twilight said "How bad was it?" I asked "So bad that not only have i fired them but Princess Celestia has them aressested for destruction of an entire town!" Mr. Cloud said

"Nobody got killed right?" I asked "Nope nopony got hurt." Mr. Cloud said whew thats good while we were talking there was an announcment saying that the compatition is about to start so Rainbow and Rarity left to get ready for the compatition but Dash looked a little nervous "Hey you'll make it Dash." I said trying to cheer her up which it somewhat worked we sat in the middle of the audiance

"Welcome fillies and gentlecolts to the fifth annual young fliers compatition where young fliers can show off their tricks and judging this compatition is Princess Celestia herself!" The crowd cheered as Celestia arrived huh a white alicorn with a rainbow-like mane and it flows like Luna's interesting but enought of that we watched the other competeters but Rainbow and Rarity haven't came out yet where are they a few ponies later Rainbow and Rarity finally came out Rainbow Dash was prepaing her sonic rainboom while Rarity showed off her wings but unfortunately she was to close to the sun and burned her wings causing her to fall we all gasp as the wonderbolts dived in to save her but her panicking knocked them out we then saw Rainbow Dash flying in to save her wait? Is that a sound barrier? Oh my goodness is she gonna pull it off and SHE DID WAY TO GO RAINBOW DASH! When she went back up me and the others jumped down to see them

"Way to go Rainbow not only have you saved Rarity but the Wonderbolts as well keep this up and they'll be begging you to join." I said smiling "Aw it was nothing Mikal." Rainbow said blushing "Well you must be the human Twilight told me about." A female voice said I looked behind me and saw Celestia looking right at me "And you must be Princess Celestia am I right?" I said tipping my imaginary hat

"That I am." Celestia said I then felt a tug on my coat I looked down and saw Twilight and the others bowing "Mikal bow!" Twilight whispered "Theres no need for that Twilight in fact all of you may rise." As soon as she said that everypony rised from the ground "So hows your sister Celestia?" I asked "Luna is doing fine thanks for asking." Celestia said "Speaking of which I was wondering why you turned down my award for saving her?" The other ponies except Twilight gasped when she said that

"You saved Princess Luna?" Rainbow said "And you turned down her thanks darling what are you thinking?" Rarity said "Hey I didn't save Luna just so I can have something in return and if you all don't like it tough." I said crossing my arms "Aw come on surgercube ya'll are being rude to the princess." Applejack said "I don't care." I said "Girls it's useless trying to convince him me and Spike tried but theres nothing we can do to convince him." Twilight said

"Its all right my little ponies if he doesnt want anything in return then I shall respect that?" Thank you princess "But I would like to speak to Mikal at the moment you and your friends are more then welcome to come Twilight." Celestia said walking off "Hmm I wonder what she wants to talk to me about?" I asked "Lets find out shall we?" Applejack said as we followed her until she stopped in the middle of the building

"So what do you want to talk about princess?" I asked "Well I was hoping to talk about your kind actually when Twilight told me about you me and my sister was surprised that you have returned to Mythos." ... WHAT?! "Princess what do you mean by that?" Twilight asked confused "Twilight have you forgotten about the legend I told you to read?" Celestia said Twilight gasp and facehoof herself shaking her head

"How could I forget!" Twilight said "Uh Mikal if you keep your mouth open like that bugs will get in." Rainbow said causing me to shake my head so many of us originated from this universe huh? Well THAT explains where our ancient mythology came from "So Mikal tell me where have you humans been all this time?" Celestia asked "Well we've been in another universe on a planet called Earth. Why do you ask?" I asked

The princess smiled at me and replied "Because my sister and I would like for us to co-exist once again, and maybe with your help discover why humanity vanish from the face of Mythos 5,000 years ago." Celestia answered oh man I don't know we became more dark then we have ever been I mentioned her to move closer so I can whisper into her ear her eyes widen a little before pulling back

"Oh I see." "Yeah maybe we can wait a while before starting the co-existing thing." I said "What are you two talking about?" Twilight asked "I'll tell you girls later." It's not that I don't trust them enough I just want them to get used to me first "oh okay then." Twilight said shrugging as we walked out for Rainbow to get rewarded and she couldn't stop saying oh my gosh then flew up hanging out with the Wonderbolts

"Well it's time for us to go." I said hopping on an hot air balloon "Well then I'll see you at the gala." Celestia asked "See ya princess." I said as we lowered down while Celestia rode in her carritage flying back to her castle.

Thats it for this chapter also 9 favorites and 6 followers? YAY I am on a roll baby thank you everyone thats just what I needed so please review and tell me what you think about my story so far PEACE I'M OUT OF HERE!


	6. The Grand Galloping Gala Saga Act 5

The Grand Galloping Gala Saga Act 5: Griffon Attack and a Fashion Show

I'M SO BORED! There's nothing to do here no supernatural attacks no crimes to foil and so far no bounties for me to collect, if bounty hunting is legal here that is, and so far I only stopped a purse snatching, I should enjoy the peace for now but so far I've been craving for some excitement and the only thing I can do for fun is walking I know your thinking 'Mikal you need some exercise' well I know I do but you have to admit even walking gets boring once in a while.

'Oh God this is so horribly dull I hope something exciting happens I don't care what it is.' I thought just then I heard a roar I looked and saw a griffon looking for something "Where's Rainbow Dash I got to get her out of here before you dweeby ponies make her any lamer!" Oh no she didn't I walked up straight to her and said "Rainbow's not here please leave a message." I said

"And what are you supposed to be?" The griffon asked "I'm a human being bub." I said to her "A human being? You look more like a hairless ape!" The griffon said "And you look more like a lion-wannabe eagle." I said smirking that ticked her off and sent her flying at me I dodged her grabbed her tail and threw her sending her rolling on the ground "You'll pay for that." She growled flying toward me with her claws open I grabbed them and pulled her down slamming her lower beak to me knee then kicked her in the face which she got back up from.

"This isn't over dweebs!" She said flying off "Is that really necessary?" I heard Applejack asked "Unfortunately it is, we might be able to convince her of leaving but she might come back again and hopefully now that she knows there's a creature superior in combat and her instincts tell her to stay away from Ponyville this time." I said "Oh well that makes sense." Twilight said just then Dash dropped by

"Aw man I always miss all the action I heard Gilda's back in town and I wanted to tell her off." She said "I already sent her flying with her tail between legs." I said but then I was tackled to the ground with a voice saying "Finally I found you!" I looked and saw a green pony looking at me with excitement "And who are you?" I asked "My name is Lyra and I want to ask you some questions." The pony named Lyra said thankfully Rainbow pulled her off of me

"Yo careful Lyra you could've scared him." Rainbow said causing her to blush from embarrassment "Sorry when I heard you were in town I kinda got excited." Lyra said scratching the back of her neck nervously I rolled my eyes in amusement and stand back up "I answer some of your questions later but not too many I don't like so many questions." I said "Hey Mikal!" I heard Rarity I looked and saw her running towards me panting

"I... just... finished... your suit." She said out of breath "Really let me see it." I said "Come with me." Rarity said walking off with me and the other girls following her. When we arrived 10 minutes latter what we saw was shocking the suit is AMAZING! It is a black tux with not one but TWO dragons on it oh my gosh this is perfect and the inside was a blue undershirt "Well what do you think?" Rarity asked "

"It... is... PERFECT! I never seen anything like this oh man I should introduce you to my friend back on Earth she wanted to be a fashion designer." I said causing Rarity to gasp "Your friend wants to be a fashion designer!?" Rarity asked joyfully "Yup thought she might get some some pointers from you since your experienced and all." I said causing Rarity to faint I caught her just in time

"Careful Rarity." I said "Mikal if we somehow got on Earth I would love to meet your friend." Rarity said as she got back on her hooves "Also I made some outfits for my friends too." She continued "Really?" I said "Yes I offered to make them some outfits for the Gala since we are all invited." Rarity said "Well let us see." Twilight said as Rarity show them their dresses each representing their characteristics they look great!

"Well what do you think?" Rarity asked "It looks great but it's not what we expected." "NOT WHAT YOU EXPECTED!?" I yelled "Why would you expect something else from her then her generosity besides why would you expect the clothing to look like something that has all your favorites?" I asked "Well yeah I mean isn't your suit designed the way you expect it to?" Twilight asked

"Personally I don't care what it should look like and neither should you girls because Rarity was generous enough to make you dresses for the gala." I said Twilight smiled at me and said "You know what? You're right we shouldn't over look at Rarity's gift." "Sounds like you got a letter to write." "Yup I do but first we should get ready for the fashion show." Twilight said fashion show?

5 minutes later

"There is no way I am doing this." I said "Come on Mikal remember one of the famous ponies are here and remember this is for Rarity you don't want to make her upset do you?" Rainbow asked "Fine but you girls owe me for this." I said as the fashion show started "So who is this guy again?" I asked "Hoity Toity." Twilight said "Oh Right." I said as Twilight went first after Rarity shined her horn showing her cloths with the stars in the background much to Hoity's surprise

"Magnificent." He said as Pinkie gone next candy falling onto her cloths "Astonishing!" Hoity said next up was Fluttershy with her nature-theme dress "Amazing!" Up next is Rainbow Dash who is wearing a rainbow theme dress Hoity Toity has kept getting more amused as Applejack went up next wearing her cowpony style dress and I was last how did they convinced me to do this again? Oh yeah they gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh my gosh who is responsible show yourself". Hoity said as Rarity walked out of the curtain "That would be moi." Rarity said "Your outfits are amazing this is the best fashion show I have ever seen in my life I would like you to make me dozen more of your dresses by next Tuesday." Hoity said causing Rarity to faint "She'll do it." I said as I carried Rarity to her clothing shop where she woke up

"Oh Mikal did I faint." Rarity asked me "Yup you did." I answered "Well I better get those dresses made." Rarity said getting the stuff she needs to make more of the dresses "And Mikal thank you for preventing my friends from asking me to remodel the dresses." She continued "Hey you were generous to make the dresses for them so they should accept the gifts." I said "I bet Twilight is writing the letter about that to Princess Celestia right now." Rarity said as I left to go back to the library

*Celestia's POV*

I got finished with the book I was reading and put it up as I looked out of the window thinking about the human that just got back 'I'm glad humanity has returned even if he is the only member here.' I thought smiling a letter from Twilight had then appeared maybe another friendship report I opened up the letter and read it

Dear Princess Celestia,

Today Mikal taught me something about friendship he taught me that you shouldn't look at the gift horse in the mouth and that when a friend offers you a generous gift you should accept it with a smile.

Your faithful student Twilight

P.S Mikal wants to know if Equestria allows bounty hunting

So Mikal is a bounty hunter back on Earth huh? I wrote back to Twilight telling her that I can talk to him about that at the Gala, right after I sent it I can't help but think about what Twilight wrote in her letter what he did reminded me of an old friend of my parents 'Mother, Father if you were here you would be thrilled to hear a member of the human race has came back to Equestria and he sounds just like your old friend King Arthur.' I thought smiling I hope he can adapt to Mythos he is used to being on Earth for quite a while, just then I heard a knock

"Come in." I said when the door opened and saw my sister Luna coming into my room "Hello Tia." She said using her nickname for me when we were fillies "Hello Luna what brings you here?" I asked "Just thought I would come and see what my sister is up to." She said "Oh just got a letter from my student Twilight." I said "Really? Let me read it." She said taking a letter and read it herself and giggled

"So our resident human is a bounty hunter but is it still legal?" She asked "Yes it still is but I wanted to talk to him about being our royal bounty hunter." I said "I hope he can accept it he keeps getting bored lately." "Are you visiting him often?" I asked "Yes after our encounter with Moloch I have to make sure he doesn't show up again." What Luna said worries me if this Moloch character is real I fear for all of Equestria I can only hope.

End of chapter don't forget to review


	7. The Grand Galloping Gala Saga Act 6

The Grand Galloping Gala Saga Act 7: Sleepy Dragon

It has been 10 days since the last letter from Celestia I wonder if she wants me to be her royal bounty hunter heh it's got a nice ring to it but enough of that I'm hanging out with Fluttershy "Thanks for coming Mikal." Fluttershy said "No prob I got nothing else to do." I said as I helped her with her stuff until we noticed a smoke coming from a mountain "Oh my we have to tell everypony!" Fluttershy said

"you don't have to tell me twice." I said running off with Fluttershy to the park where everyone's at "Um excuse me everypony." Fluttershy said "Hey everypony we are going to tell you something!" I yelled but they are doing their own business including Rainbow Dash who is practicing and Pinkie why is inviting everyone to her party, annoyed I grabbed my gun and raised it in the air

"Wouldn't that hurt the birdies?" Fluttershy said "Don't worry Flutters it'll just put them to sleep." I said reassuringly causing Fluttershy to calm "Now you might wanna cover your ears this can get loud." Fluttershy did just that and shot my gun causing everyone to look at us "Okay everyone listen up we have a crisis there's smoke in the air." I said "Your right Mikal there is smoke in the air."

I looked and saw Twilight with her saddlebags on walking into the park "And I just got a letter from Princess Celestia she told me that the smoke is not a volcano but a dragon." A dragon is sleeping in a mountain? I'm going! "And has given me and my friends a task of convincing him of leaving." Twilight said "Count me in Twi." I said grinning "Sorry Mikal but your staying."

"What! But why?" I asked "Because I can't let you get hurt." Twilight said "Now hold on didn't the princess said to bring your friends along cause last I checked I'm your friend." I said "Um Twilight I think we should bring him because he might know all about dragons." Fluttershy said "But Fluttershy *sigh* fine he can come." Thank you Fluttershy." I said "No problem Mikal I'm glad I can help out." Fluttershy said smiling

About ten minutes later everyone got ready to go to the mountain meeting a dragon sounds exciting I always did want to meet a real live full grown dragon in person it took us ten minutes to get to the mountain." So is this the mountain we're supposed to climb?" I asked "Yes and the dragon we're looking for is on top." Twilight said we then heard a noise and the ground started to shake

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" I asked/yelled "That is what a full grown dragon sounds like when it snores." Twilight said whoa that's amazing "Well when we get to the top I'm sure I can convince it to part some of it jewelry." Rarity said "'Hey Rarity you want some treasure well get your own' is what he will say." I said causing Rarity to scuff at me "And what do you know about dragons?" She asked

"A lot more then you actually when a dragon has some treasure they refuse to part with it." I said "Oh come now Mikal I'm sure I will convince him." Rarity said "Good luck with that." I said rolling my eyes when we arrived with a little problems with Fluttershy "Finally!" Skittles said "so where the ca- Oh there it is." I said "All right Fluttershy all we need is for you to-." When Twilight said that we noticed Fluttershy is shaking

"Fluttershy what's wrong?" I asked "I'm scared of *mumbles*" she said I don't need to hear her to understand what is wrong with her "Are you scared of dragons?" I asked she nodded in response "But if your scared of dragons why were you comfortable around Spike!" Rainbow said "That's because he's a baby." I said "That's right and I can't help you girls sorry." Fluttershy said

"Maybe we should handle this ourselves." I said "Alright then I'll go first." Twilight said walking into the cave where she met the dragon who refused to leave and instead blew her away "Let me guess he said no." I said "Yup he won't leave." Twilight said "Let me." Rarity said going in at first she complements him a lot but when she mentioned watching over his treasure he scared her off

"Told ya." I said "Oh you hush." Rarity said sitting down then Pinkie decided to use balloons to make him leave but be beat her up, dang I guess they don't want leave their place as well "That's it I can't take it anymore that guys got to go!" Rainbow said "Rainbow don't dragons are vicious fighters!" I yelled at her but she kicked him in the snout causing me to face palm myself

Just then he left his cave to fight us and boy was it huge it has red scales and a yellow spikes and belly and it breathed fire on us but when Fluttershy saw that she flew up to him and said "HOW DARE YOU! Just because your big doesn't mean you get to be bully you got that? Now what do you have to say for yourself?" The dragon whimpered "well?" She asked "But that rainbow one kicked me."

"Nice job Skittles." I said popping out of the pile the dragon looked at me in shock before lowering himself to my level "No it can't be are you a human being?" It asked "Yes I am." I said "I don't believe you have returned did the others came as well?" He asked "So far I'm the only one that arrived." I said "It has been a long time since I last seen a human being." Wait what?

"Are you serious?" I asked "Yes us dragons are the ones who taught your kind how to talk." What he said surprised me and the other girls I heard in some cultures said dragons have taught mankind how to talk but I didn't think it was true "Oh I am being rude here I am Youngblood what is your name young one?" Youngblood asked "Mikal." I answered "Tell me Mikal why are you and the other ponies here?" It asked

"Not to be mean but your smoking in your sleep." I said causing him to look up "Whoa now I see why my parents told me not to sleep here." He said "why?" Twilight said "Because sometimes a dragon's fire lung overheats when they eat too much rubies." Youngblood answered returning to his cave once he got his stuff he left saying goodbye "Well you learned something new everyday." Twilight said as we climb back down

"Yeah some of us humans believed dragons taught us how to talk we didn't think it was true." I said "Man Mikal you really are awesome." "Thank you thank you I try." I said when we got back Twilight write her friendship report and that amazing discovery of relationships between humans and dragons man I hope I get to meet more dragons, man I love this place.

End of chapter please give me a review


	8. The Grand Galloping Gala Saga Final Act

The Grand Galloping Gala Saga Act 7: The Party Starts

Finally the end of this saga but there will be an enemy around who or what could it be lets find out right now

Today's the day finally now I get to talk to Celestia about the bounty hunting business the girls are getting ready "Hey girls can I come in?" I asked "No Mikal were getting dressed!" Rarity said "Since when do you all wear clothing all the time like me?" I asked "Good point." Rarity opened the door "Sorry Mikal some of us do have standards oh my you look fabulous in that tuxedo for a non-pony." Rarity said

"Thanks." I said "Wow Mikal you really do look good in it and I don't say that to every stallion in a tuxedo." Twilight said "Thanks." I said "By the way where are yer... guns do you call them?" "I left them do you really think it's a good idea to bring weapons to a party?" I asked "He's right Applejack you can't bring weapons to a party." Twilight said "Well ah suppose yer right." Applejack said

When the girls are finished getting ready we went outside to see what Twilight is going to do 'Lets see that she does.' I thought as she brought an apple 'What's the apple for? Wait don't tell me.' Twilight shot the spell at the pumpkin turning it into a carriage 'Of course the old bibbity bobbity boo spell.' I thought again "Okay Fluttershy did you bring your mice?" Twilight asked

"Let me guess your turning them into horses aren't you?" I asked "Yes how did you know?" "I seen it in a movie once." I said "Really? you have to show me some of your world's movies sometime." Twilight said "If we have the time." I said as Twilight start her spell again "Bibbity bobbity boo." I said as Twilight turned the mice into horses only to be chased away by Rarity's cat Opel

"You know Rarity you should have someone teach your cat some manners." I said "I know." Rarity said "Oh great those horses are our only transportation." Twilight said "Uh Twilight did you forget that there are stallions that can take us?" I asked as Rarity came back with them "Oh right." Twilight said chuckling nervously as we got on "Well off we go." I said "hey Mikal do you have plans for the gala?" Rarity asked

"Haven't come up with anything why do you girls have plans?" I said "Well I can meet my prince charming." "Typical what about you Fluttershy?" I asked "I'm going there to see the animals." Fluttershy said "Good luck what about you Pinkie?" "The gala is the best party but the only thing their missing is a pony named Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie said "Of course it does Twilight what about you?"

"Oh I'm just gonna hang out with Princess Celestia." Twilight said "And let me guess Skittles you're gonna hang with the Wonderbolts?" "Yes I am." Rainbow said proudly "Cool." I said "What about you Mikal didn't Celestia said she was gonna talk to you about the bounty haunting business?" Twilight asked "Oh yeah I almost forgot about that." I realized as we finally arrived at the Canterlot Castle the girls go first and me last

"Finally we made it thanks guys." I said "no problem." The two stallians said as everyone breaks into the song for some reason 'must be that excited.' I thought as we entered the castle and everyone separate leaving me behind "TWILIGHT, YOU KNOW I'M NOT AS FAST AS YOU ARE!" I yelled as I ran through the castle darn it where are they?

*Twilight's POV*

I ran through the halls until I saw Princess Celestia "Princess Celestia!" I called out to her "Twilight my faithful student where is Mikal I expected him to be with you?" I looked behind me in confusion "I thought he was following me." I said "Twilight you do know that humans are not as fast as ponies because they only have two legs right?" Oops "Sorry princess I got so excited to see you that I forgot." I apologized

"Its quite all right maybe after I got done welcoming my guests we can look for him together or if we are lucky he will find us." She said as she greeted another one of her guests oh man I hope he will come.

*Rarity's POV*

I looked around for my prince charming oh I could just see him now but while I was daydreaming I bumped into someone "Oh excuse me." "Oh hey Rarity." I heard Mikal's voice "Well hello Mikal what brings you here." I asked "Looking for Twilight and the princess." He said "Oh you didn't catch up with her?" I asked "Considering I only have two legs so no I didn't." Oh I forgot humans aren't as fast as ponies

"Well I think I could help-." I stopped when I noticed my prince charming "Well looks like you found him." Mikal said "Indeed I did." I said "Oh what am I saying." "Hey don't worry I find them on my own." I said "Are you sure?" I asked as my human friend lowered down to my level "Hey this isn't the first time walking alone so go to the colt of your dreams I can take care of myself." He said

"Okay I will." I said smiling before I walked off he put his hand on my shoulder causing me to look at him "But let me warn you though things don't always go as you expect them to I know you can take care of yourself but just thought I would give you a friendly advice to be careful." I was glad he was looking out for me so I hugged him and said "Thank you Mikal I will follow your advice."

"Hey what are friends for." Mikal said I give him a kiss on his cheek much to his surprise and slowly put his hand on his said cheek "for thanks and good luck." I said "Good luck to you too Rarity." He said as we went our separate ways I was getting nervous really 'Okay Rarity calm down just follow the advice Mikal gave you and everything will be all right.' I thought to myself and I finally get to meet my prince charming

"Uh hello." I said shyly "Hello I am Prince Blueblood." Blueblood introduced himself "Hi I'm Rarity." I introduced myself "That rose looks lovely." I complimented "It is isn't it." He said taking it out of the bush I expected him to give it to but to my surprise he put it on his tuxedo "It matches my eyes." Matches YOUR eyes but they are blue well not the way I expected but I am glad I took Mikal's advice and not expect things to go what as well as you thought it will be.

*Pinkie Pie's POV*

Hi Readers It's me Pinkie Pie. (Pinkie! Didn't I tell you not to break the 4th wall.) Oh come on Mikalzilla the readers like it if I break the 4th wall and besides you only got like 3 reviews 10 favorites and 9 followers. (Don't remind me how many reviews I got.) Oh Don't worry I'm sure you'll get more after this chapter hey readers can you do Mikalzilla a favor and give him more reviews I'm sure he needs your honest opinion on this story also he's been working hard on this story plus he's doing better on his spelling aren't you? (Well yeah I am but can we continue the story please?) O-KAY! Anyways I arrived at what looks like a dance floor and I was so excited but I noticed my friend Mikal on the dance floor so I hopped to him

"Hey Mikal." He turned fast to look at me and exhale "Pinkie don't scare me like like I could have a heart attack." He said "Oh sorry Mikal I just wanted to say hi." I said grinning "So Pinkie are going to teach them to party like you did." He asked me "Yup I'm going to make this the best night EVER!" I said "Good luck Pinkie." Mikal said walking off

I danced around singing but the other ponies looked at me annoyed much to my sadness but I will NOT give up until I make this the best night ever oh this must be the end of my Point of View see ya everybody don't forget to review Mikalzilla loves to get reviews. (DARN IT PINKIE DON'T BRAKE THE- you know what? forget it you can break the 4th wall all you like just don't give out any spoilers.) Okie dokie loki.

*Fluttershy's POV*

I am at the gardens oh I could just see the animals now and they will love me "Oh great I feel like Zoro from One Piece because I'm getting lost." Wait is that Mikal's voice I heard I looked around and found looking around frustrated "Um Mikal is something a matter?" I asked "Oh hey Fluttershy I'm just lost." Mikal said "Oh well I hope you will find your way back." As soon as I said that we heard a chirping noise

We ran down the gardens till we saw all the animals there oh my I am so excited "Well have fun with your new animal friends." Mikal said "Oh Mikal don't you want me to help you?" I asked "Hey you waited long enough to see the animals I'm pretty sure I can handle myself." Mikal said "Well Okay if you bye." I said "See ya Flutters." Mikal said walking off as I ran to the animal but they went into hiding

"Oh wait you don't need to be afraid of me just come on out little ones." I said as softly as I can oh boy this is going to be a long night.

*Applejack's POV*

"All right let the selling begin!" I yelled as I finally set up my shop when I noticed Mikal wondering around is he done talking to the princess already? "Hey Mikal!" I called out to him he noticed me and walked by "Hey AJ what's up?" He asked "Oh nothing much you done talking to the princess?" I asked him "No Twilight forgot I'm not as fast as you guys." He said "Man that's gotta stink." I said

Just then one of the ponies dropped by "Hey there!" He said "Hello what can I get ya?" I asked "This delicious apple pie!" He said "That'll be three bits." I said "Done!" He said giving me the money and ran off with the pie "Woo-wee mah first sale!" I announced "Nice by the way why are you selling this stuff?" He asked me "So ah could make some money to help mah family we can replace that saggy old roof Big Mac can replace that saggy old plower and Granny Smith can finally replace that saggy old hip." I said

"What's wrong with her hip?" He asked "you know how old bones are." I said "Oh. Well better get back to searching see if I can find those two." Mikal said "Don't ya want something to eat first?" I asked "I'll be fine see ya." Mikal said I waved him goodbye as I happily waited for mah next customer.

*Rainbow Dash's POV*

I was walking around looking for the Wonderbolts until I bumped into somepony "Hey watch it." I said "Now is that anyway to say hi to an old friend?" I heard a voice I looked up and saw Mikal "Oh hi Mikal." I said "Are you looking for the Wonderbolts?" Pshh well duh of course I am "Cause their right over there." I looked to where he is pointing and saw them oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh finally

"Thanks Mikal!" I said "No problem Skittles." Mikal said walking with me to see the Wonderbolts when I noticed one of them dropped his pie I dashed to his pie saving it from getting dirty "Oh thank you!" He said "Hey your Rainbow dash right?" Oh my gosh Spitfire is talking to me "Looks like you saved us again or Soran's pie in this case." She said as Soran ate his pie "You want to hang out with us?"

"She will be more then be happy to." Mikal said "Oh you must be the human I've been hearing so much about you with Rainbow dash?" She asked "Oh no I'm meeting with Princess Celestia." I said "Oh well better not keep her waiting." She said "Thanks Mikal." I said hugging him "No prob Dash." Mikal said hugging me back we let go and said our goodbyes go in our separate ways.

*back to my POV*

OH MY GOODNESS! Is it really hard to find an alicorn around here? I am frustrated because I was walking all over the place until I saw some ponies with bat-like wings flying to a part of the castle knowing I am nearby I decided to go upstairs, but when I arrived at the stairs my mouth opened in shock at how tall the stairs are so I started to climb the stairs

'Oh my god so many stairs, I like to find whoever invented the stairs and push him down these stairs just to show him how stupid stairs are, then his legs will be broken and he will no longer be able to climb the stairs anymore, it'll be ironic and then his his wife will leave him and go be with the man who invented the elevator, because everybody knows that elevators are much cooler then stairs and oh my god I'm not even close to being at the top yet. WHY ARE THERE SO MANY STAIRS!' I thought while I was halfway through when I finally arrived I found Princess Luna standing in front of me with a surprised look

"Hey Luna." I said "GREETINGS FRIEND MIKAL!" She yelled why is she yelling at me? "Why are you yelling at me?" I asked "It Is traditional for us to speak to our subjects with the Royal Canterlot Voice." She said "Well your sister stopped using it some time now." I said "OH WELL CAN YOU HELP ME LOWER THY VOICE!" She yelled "You just have to lower your voice." I said cleaning my ear with my pinkie

"How about now!" She said "Lower." "How about now?" "Now your getting it." "And how about now?" She asked with a normal voice this time I gave her a star sign saying "Perfect!" "Thank you Mikal now I can finally put my voice to rest." She said hugging me "And why didn't you use it when you first met me?" I asked "Because It was tired." She said simply "Oh." I said

"But what bring you here?" She asked "I was looking for your sister till I noticed some bat-winged ponies flying around." I said "Oh that would be thy guards." She answered "You guards?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "Yes is it not normal for a royalty to have guards?" Luna asked "It's not that it's just I didn't think your guards can have bat-like wings." I said causing Luna to roll her eyes

"Understandable." She said "Anyway now that your here can you help me look for your sister?" I asked "Sure I would like to talk to you about the bounty hunting business as well." Luna said walking with me.

*10 minutes later*

"And just when I was taking a rest." I said rubbing my legs while I sit on the floor Luna had then lie on the floor "Come I will carry you so you can rest your legs." Luna said "Won't anyone be offended by that?" I asked "Do not worry nopony will be offended." Luna said I shrugged and climb on she then raised and walked off "Tell me Celestia told me my race used to live here long ago did two of our race usually?"

"Sometimes." Luna answered "Ah okay then." I said about half an hour later me legs had enough rest and Luna had let me down so I can walk with no problems just then we ran into a pony she's a yellow pegasus with a red mane and tail her eyes are also purple and wearing a blue dress she looked like something was after her "What is wrong miss you seem troubled." Luna said

"Sorry Princess but somepony is after me." She said "Who?" I asked "I don't know some crazy stallion who wants to kill me he said he wanted my soul." What she said widen my eyes it couldn't be. "What's your name miss?" I asked "I'm Melody Heartwarmph." She introduced "And what did this stallion look like?" I asked "Well he has a blue coat with a same colored mane that looked like a fire he is an extremely handsome stallion and what was off about him is that he has blood-red eyes." BLOOD-RED EYES!? Now that sounds like a demon is after her

I placed my hand on her shoulder and said "You can stay with us we'll keep you safe." I said "You will? Oh thank you." She said hugging me "Come Mikal we must meet my sister and inform her about this." Luna said I nodded to her and we left with Melody looking around as if expecting someone to strike her at any moment but stayed as close to us as possible "Ah there you are Melody." A male voice said we looked behind us and saw a stallion that looked exactly as Melody described he is also a unicorn Melody hid behind us im fear.

"That's him." She said fearfully "You have threatened an innocent pony I recommend that you surrender." Luna said the stallion had smirked while his horn is glowing red "I am sorry princess but I should be asked to move out of my way." He said taking a deep breath and spat out fire causing Luna to put up a force shield which has blocked the fire "What magic is this?" Luna asked

"Demon magic." I answered with a low voice "Now princess move out of my way or else-." I interrupted him by grabbing my holy cross from my suit and threw it at him when it made contact it burned his skin "AAAHHH!" He screamed in pain "Mikal what weapon is that?" Luna asked "Are you using it to hurt ponies?" Melody asked "No it won't hurt ponies it hurts demons." I said surprising the both of them

"You mean this stallion is a DEMON!?" Melody asked "Yes let me handle this Luna." I said "Normally I would tell you to take Melody and hide but since you know how to fight this thing I will make an acception come Melody we must find my sister and inform her about this." "No you don't." The demon said telekineticly grabbing Melody until I punched him in the face sending him flying back a little.

He got back up saying "Damn you who are you?" He asked "Mikal." I said the demon looked at me in shock then smirked "I thought you look familiar you must be the Earth's greatest warrior I heard so much about." He said "Well you know me but I don't know your name." I said "I am Val'keen your end!" He shouted as he jumped to punch me in the face but I grabbed his hoof and threw him next to me sending him into a wall

"Impressive." He said "But can you handle this." He said as his whole body glows signalizing his transformation bat-like wings grew out of his back forehooves turning into claws his mane and tail turned into a literal fire and his muzzle turned into a human-like appearance and his unicorn horn turning demonic, after revealing his true form he stands up and looked at me ginning

"By the gods." Luna said "Luna take Melody and find Celestia I'll hold him off as long as I can." I said Luna nodded running as fast as she can with Melody behind her

*Luna's POV*

I ran as Mikal battled the demon that threatened to take Melody's soul but how are they back? Mother and Father had send them away with the help of the humans and angels, did something happened to the spell they put up? No matter all that matters is finding Tia oh I hope she is still there.

*back to my POV*

I grunted in pain as I landed on the wall Val'keen punched me to he ran at supernatural speed but I quickly ducked and double kicked him in the stomach. He then grabbed my legs and threw me to a furniture I blocked his punch and punched him straight in the face then kicked him to the ground then kicked him again sending him flying, he spread his wings and started firing energy balls at me I ran as he kept firing man am I having fun best night ever.

"Well now you are as good as I heard." Val'keen said flying down to the ground "Well I am getting excited about this fight." I said he grinned and flew towards me I punched him as hard as I could sending him flying away again but he teleported behind me and flew toward me again striking me from behind before I can react and send me flying through a window man I wished I could've brought my guns.

*Celestia's POV*

I walked with my student to the ball room looking for Mikal he seems to be nowhere to be found "Oh I should've watched him." "Don't worry Twilight we'll find him somewhere." I reassured her she cheered up a little as we entered the ball room only to find it in a middle of chaos man if Discord is out of his prison he could've enjoy it with some popcorn before I could tell Twilight to run my sister Luna ran toward me

"Tia there you are!" She said "What's wrong Luna?" I asked "It's Mikal he's fighting a demon." "WHAT! But didn't Mother and Father banished them to another dimension?" I asked "They did but something must have happened to the barrier they put up." I don't understand Mother told me as long as the royal bloodline exists the barrier can't disappear something must've happened to it.

"Princess what are you two talking about?" Twilight asked "Twilight I will tell you and your friends what's going but you all must-" I was interrupted by a sound of glass breaking we looked and saw Mikal flying through the window and crashed on the table Twilight and her friends ran to him "Mikal are Y'all all right?" Applejack asked him "Girls stay back I'm in the middle of a battle here." Mikal said

"Aw man your fighting someone and didn't invite me?" Rainbow said "Oh boy and who are you fighting?" As soon as Rarity said that an alicorn-like demon arrived through the window scaring my subjects "What is THAT thing." Was heard as Mikal gone back up and ran toward the demon it blocked his punch and tried to punched him but he dodged and kicked him on his legs sending him falling to the ground the demon then grabbed Mikal's legs and threw him to a piano destroying it not wanting my subjects to get hurt I yelled out

"Evacuate my little ponies out the door!" They ran out of the ball room while the battle keeps on going.

*back to my POV*

Ouch that hurt I opened my eyes to see Val'keen Flying down towards me with my quick reflexes I double kicked him in the face when he landed on his feet I kicked him in the stomach, then rapid punched him in the face but he grabbed my fists and threw me behind him I got back up, man am I in pain but I can still fight me and my opponent are breathing heavily as we ran to each other and punched each other in the face, he then kicked me sending me flying to the wall, when he ran toward me I lift up my leg and kicked him in the face I then grabbed him and slammed his head to the wall knocking him out this time, Twilight and the other ponies came to me wondering if I won a simple groan from him and a lack of movement is a sign that I have won

"Finally." Was the word that I said before I blacked out.

*Rarity's POV*

Mikal has fainted from his battle with that creature whatever it is "Oh I must say I am glad that monster has fainted as well." What!? "What did you call him?" "I called that creature a monster." Oh no he didn't "That 'monster' happened to be a friend of mine." I said nopony insults Mikal and gets away with it "You being rude to me I can tolerate but when you insult my friend that's when I draw the LINE!" When I said that I grabbed a cake and slammed it into his face causing him to yell in disgust and ran out

"Okay just what the heck is that creature?" Applejack said "That is exactly where he is from Applejack." We heard Princess Celestia said walking to us wait did she say that thing is a DEMON!? "Somepony take him to the hospital he needs treatment and guards take this creature to the dungeon." The guards did what she asked grabbing Mikal by mistake "not him the creature he's defeated." Celestia said

"Sorry your highness." They said grabbing the demon while the nurses grabbed Mikal and take him to the hospital me and my friends followed along with the princesses when we arrived the doctor exited out of the room "Well what is his condition?" Twilight asked "Well after giving him an x-ray spell we conclude that he has several broken bones and an infection on his arm." The doctor said

"How long will he be here?" Rainbow said "He will remain here in two weeks." He said "Can we go see him?" Pinkie said "Yes he has been awake for a while now so you can go see him." He said allowing us entrance to his room we entered and saw his whole body covered in bandages "Hey girls what's up." He said with a smile "How are ya feeling sugercube?" Applejack asked

"I've been through better days." Mikal said "Um excuse me?" We turned and saw a yellow pegasus with red mane and tail she has purple eyes and has a music note for a cutie mark just who is she? "Oh Melody how you doing?" Wait he knows her? "I'm fine Mikal thanks for saving my soul from that demon." Wait so that demon was after her? "You saved a pony's soul?" Rainbow asked

"And countless others from that monster you have saved Myhos from a demon attack for that me and Luna give you our thanks once more." Celestia said "Hey you two don't have to do that the only thing I want in return from you two is that talk about the bounty hunting business you offered." Mikal said "Oh right well we want to talk to you about become our personal bounty hunter." What!

"You mean you want Mikal to be a royal bounty hunter? Dude you should totally take it!" Rainbow said "Now hold on before I can accept there's two things you should know 1) I don't kill so I won't take lives and 2) I'll only accept the bounty if I need it." Celestia has just smiled and said "Very well then we will accept your terms I must admit you seem to have morals for a

warrior." Celestia said

"I try." Mikal said with a smile "So Mikal will you accept our offer?" Princess Luna asked "Yes I'll take the job." He said giving them a wink and a thumbs up "Whoo-wee looks like Ponyville's got itself a bounty hunter." Applejack said A bounty hunter? Oh I can Imagine how much bits he can bring home.

Finally the end of this chapter longest chapter I have ever done so please-

Pinkie: don't forget to review

Me: PINKIE! How did you get into my house?

Pinkie: oh that will telling silly!

Me: Why do I get a feeling I can expect more of her soon.


End file.
